Left Behind
by reckiewriter
Summary: Their families had signed up for an adventure, yet, as this story shares, the adventure did not go as planned. The Enterprise responds to their request for help and end up with the challenge of helping put the pieces back together.
1. Chapter 1

"_Exciting times have now come to me finally! After waiting and filing so many requests and plans to the Federations Scientific Community I have received formal permission to go ahead with my vision! I have the planet chosen, and convinced a few key people who also see my vision of creating a community completely able to sustain ourselves in ways that would be reflective of our ancestors. A complete settlement of people working together in community to create a new form of utopian society redeveloping skills lost with the constant need to move our technology forward. I look forward to the challenge of finding people willing to commit to five years of separation from the high level technology and work to build a community that will be the envy of many in the Federation." Richard Fenning; Heathro settlement founder stardate 41487.9_

_ "I have managed to arrange passage for my community members. I have managed to get over 180 people willing to come and commit along with a doctor, carpenter, teacher and someone who has experience with 19__th__ century lifestyles a remarkable find! Twenty of the community members are children under 18, a wonderful start for the community as I'm sure there will be more to come as our families signing on are young and eager for this adventure. We leave in three weeks. So much to do!" Richard Fenning; Heathro settlement founder stardate 41495.4_

_ "The community has settled well. Our first two months have come and gone, and we are doing the best we can. We've had a few setbacks, as we work out the way our community will run, as of this afternoon we will be cutting communication with the Federation for the five years we were allowed. If we need to communicate to the outside Federation it will be a community decision and will be considered very seriously before we do. Wish us luck, as this will be my last entry to Federation records for the next five years." Richard Fenning; Heathro settlement founder stardate 41552.7_


	2. Chapter 2

"Eli!" Elizabeth turned her head away from the well that she had been sent to earlier in the day to collect the days worth of water. One of the other children that had survived the colony's attack five years earlier ran towards her.

"Tobin! What are you doing here?" Eli asked in surprise. The human children that had been abducted during the raid were not normally allowed to associate with each other outside the weekly inspections at the main square. That was one of the ways their captors kept control of them.

"Crazy things are happening in the centre… I can't explain until you see what's happening! They're leaving!"

"Who's leaving?" Eli asked as she sloshing the heavy buckets of water up over the edge of the well.

"They all are!" Tobin returned excitedly. "Quickly too! They aren't even packing anything, they're just being beamed off the planet." Tobin told her as he took Eli's hand and started to run back along the path away from the well. The two of them ran quickly over the rocky terrain and then up through the edge of the main community centre and then into the square. Two other children ranging in age from nine to 12 were hovering in the shadows watching as well as Eli and Tobin joined them and watched the new situation develop.

"Where do you think they are going?" Jessa asked as she turned to whisper to Eli. She was the youngest of the group, not remembering much of her previous life prior to their captivity.

"I don't know." Eli returned and hunched down to watch. She saw the main leader, the one that Eli spent most of her time 'working for' look around as the last of the group disappear and then without warning looked over at the five children and nodded to the children before he disappeared as well.

"What just happened?" Daisy asked in surprise when they found themselves alone on the planet, with no other living beings.

"I have no idea." Eli sighed and looked over at Caleb. "I was ordered to prepare their ritual baths for tonight. I've been lugging water to the purifier almost all day."

"I just heard a lot of commotion and they were suddenly taking their idols and disappearing." Caleb shared.

"Are they coming back?" Jessa spoke the words that all of them were thinking. Eli shrugged her shoulders and placed a hand on the little girls back and brought her into a hug.

"I hope not." She whispered into the girls braided hair. "I hope to God in Heaven that they don't come back."


	3. Chapter 3

The five young people headed for the forest as soon as they could gather enough supplies. Eli and Caleb the oldest of the five encouraged them to gather blankets and food and few cooking untensils as well as what they were able to rescue from the hunting supplies. Although it had been only a few hours since their captors had left, they didn't want to risk still being around if they thought about returning for them.

"Where are we going?" Daisy asked again, as she allowed Caleb to help her with a back satchel that would have been much too heavy for any average twelve year old. One thing the past five years had done for the group was make them strong, it was why they survived when the other ten children hadn't.

"My Uncle worked at the science post up on Mount Chickapeek. I don't know if it was raided by the Gregorians or not, because when the main settlement was cut off, he came to find out why no one came to relieve him of his duties. I think it's a great time to go and see.. We've never had an opportunity to see if the off planet communication system is workable or not." Eli wasn't sure what else to say. She turned to Caleb who was sorting through a collection of supplies and trying to judge what was worth taking with them and what wasn't.

"Do you think we will be able to find the science post? It's been a long time since anyone has made their way up there." Tobin sighed.

"I don't know." Caleb shrugged. "We'll mark our trail on the way up and if we get frustrated with the search then we'll come back." He also pulled out a small map that looked worn. "I found this with the hunting supplies, I'm sure it's a map of the area. My father was one of the members of the colony that had been assigned to hunting and what I can remember he had started to map the terrain and where the animals were grazing. Its been awhile, but I'm sure its still accurate."

"I'm more than ready to go!" Jessa shared. She had the least to loose, she had no strong memories of the colony before the capture. She had been horribly traumatized by the capture, but had a strong will who learned quickly to live by her wits and keep her head down. "I don't like being here."

"Well you heard the girl, I agree!" Caleb nodded towards the edge of the settlement and five survivors headed out.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't long before they realized that the undergrowth and wilderness was dense and vast, and any trail that had been made by the colonist prior to the capture had been overgrown in the past five years. The group had enough common sense and life skills to manage to work their way forward but the trek was slow and exhausting for the group. They had been used to menial labour they had been pushed into during their servitude, but this hiking was hard.

Eli paused for a moment in a clearing they found, it rested on the edge of creak bed, and she just wanted to take her shoes off and soak her feet, but Caleb looked pensive.

"What do you think? Are we heading in the right direction?" Eli asked.

"Well we're going up that's a good thing, but I'm not sure where exactly this science station would have been put. Do you think that the blind for it would still be working? How long do the systems go for before they need repair? Do you think the Georgians found it and destroyed it?" Caleb sighed as he sat down beside Eli.

"Those life forms, spent their entire day praying, studying and bathing. When they weren't doing that they were feasting, worshiping those idols and abusing us…" Eli reminded softly. "They killed anyone over 18… They were too lazy to seek out a science station, they didn't believe in any of the technology that we had that made our human lives easier, they only wanted to use what they wanted."

"I remember." Caleb shook his head and looked at Eli. "Eli the wise."

"Caleb the strong." Eli returned. She didn't want to remember the past, she was looking at the mountain she could see in the distance with hope that her future would be better.

"Are we going to camp here tonight?" Tobin asked. The two younger girls had already set their things down and Jessa looked ready to drop.

"I think we might have too. I don't think Jessa can go much more today. Let's see if we can get any fish out of the creek and start a fire. We don't want to be so out in the open, let's move into the tree line a bit more." Caleb suggested and the group did as they were told. Eli managed to bed the two girls down quickly and the both drifted off for a sleep while the older three prepared a meal and started the fire with the flint they had brought. Tobin the most adventurous of the group made a fishing line and went to see if he could have any luck with the local fish in the creek. One thing they were sure of was that the food on this planet was safe for human consumption. They had been successful in learning that before the capture. Eli boiled water and added a bit of dried leaves from her collection of herbs and plants to make a tea and started a small pot of beans that they had taken from the storehouses in the settlement. The beans were a mainstay in their diet since the capture, and Eli new how to cook them and the group would eat them and feel full even it Tobin was unsuccessful with the fish.

"Maybe the best thing to do is to follow the creek up… At least we'd have a constant line to water and food." Caleb shared as he pulled out the map he had found before they left. "I don't know where the headwaters starts, but I'm sure the mountains would be a good guess."

"I'm okay with that... I just wish I knew how many days it would take us to get there." Eli didn't share that her fears were also that they'd have to return to the settlement if their trek was unsuccessful. It was also worrying as they were on the cusp of the season change, and weather was bound to change if they took too long.

"I wish too." Caleb agreed and looked back at the map to study. Tobin returned shortly afterwards and held onto several fish. Eli took them and prepared them without any difficulties, as it had been one of the many tasks assigned to her over the years, and as she was now the oldest of the servitudes, the domestic tasks had fallen mostly to her in the past year since Kismet… Shaking her head out of the thought, she cooked the fish and had Tobin wake the girls from their rest.

With their bellies full and the light fading the three girls snuggled together and Tobin and Caleb rested near the fire. Eli sang softly a song of safety to the group before she fell into an exhausted sleep.

The forest gave way to more rocky terrain in the following days, but just as they cleared the forest, the weather also started to change as well. The sky had clouded over and threatened precipitation, what type was unclear at the level of altitude that they were climbing. Jessa and Daisy marched on without any complaints. That behaviour had been punished out of them years ago, yet Eli was very aware that the group was fading. Their food stores where limited and the clothing they wore would do little if the temperature dropped. They needed to find the station and they needed to find it soon. The rocks came loose under almost every footstep and the way was slow and study. It was during the night as they tried to find a comfortable way to rest on the rocks that they heard a faint humming sound that didn't sound like the nature they had been exposed to for the past few weeks.

"Do you think that's it?" Caleb asked thoughtfully as they huddled around the fired. It was colder than the past few nights and fire did little to keep them from feeling the cold.

"I hope so. At first light I think we should just try and walk towards it..." Eli suggested. "I just hope it doesn't get any colder than it is right now."

"Me too." Daisy chattered and the group huddled closer. Jessa was already asleep leaning into the crook of Eli's arm.

The next morning proved wet and slippery, but the group was determined to find the station that they felt was so close. They moved further up the mount and soon found an entrance way into a cave. The humming sound was even more distinct as the sound was amplified from the entrance.

"I think we've found it." Eli shared hopefully. "Now it's just finding the way in." The group carefully made their way in and headed back into the cave. The humming was louder for sure, and Eli hoped it was the power system. The rocks were covered in water and Jessa lost of her footing and screamed... As she slid down a bit she grabbed at Eli and instinctively Eli tried to brace herself against the wall of the cave only to find there was little traction. Jessa pitched forward and pulled Eli down with her. Pain echoed through Eli's shoulder as she landed near an outcropping of rocks. There was a lot of commotion as the other three rushed to help them. Caleb reached out and grabbed Jessa first, being the smaller of the two. She wasn't crying, so he was unsure if she was injured. Crying had been punished out of them as well over the years.

"Are you injured?" Caleb asked seriously as she looked Jessa up and down. A small scratch bled from her forehead and a cut in her leg looked bad but not fixable. Eli had remained quiet during this, and the younger two had gone to see about her. Caleb set Jessa right and made sure he saw her nod at his question and went to help the other two with Eli.

"Elizabeth! Are you okay?" Daisy asked calling out Eli's full name. Eli tried to roll over without help, but gasped as she felt her shoulder and arm socket drift further apart.

"My shoulder…" Eli admitted as Caleb came and started to help her into a seating position, the dampness of the ground already seeping into Eli's clothes making her even colder as her teeth chattered with the pain.

"I think it's been dislocated." Caleb admitted as he looked at her. "I could help reset it, but..."

"I found a door!" Tobin cried out and Caleb waited one minute before responding.

"Go and help Tobin, as long as I don't move too much right now I'm good." Eli nodded towards Tobin's excited voice. Caleb climbed back up to the path that lead towards Tobin's voice and came around the bed of the cave to see a door.

"Is it locked?" Caleb asked as he came closer. A keypad on the outside alerted Caleb that it was. He didn't know the code, and wasn't technically savvy enough to figure it out. They pulled at the door for a time before they got discouraged.

"Go ask Eli, it was her uncle who was the head of the station. She might have an idea." Tobin suggested. Caleb nodded in agreement and went back to the girls. Jessa had moved closer to Eli who looked ashen with pain. Eli had her eyes closed but had her good arm protectively supporting the little girl.

"The door is locked." Caleb shared. "I don't think we have the tools to break it down, it's very thick and very big."

"It has a code?" Eli asked.

"Yes."

"Try the stardate of our first footers." Eli suggested, using the familiar date of the first group of colonist arrival. "My uncle was one of them, and I remember him very sentimental about the first arrivals."

"In the exact order or would he have done it backwards?"

"Normal order. He was scientist not a security officer." Eli managed. Caleb nodded and went back to Tobin with the numbers. Tobin carefully pressed the numbers in and slight hiss and click within the door allowed them to open it. There were lights on several of the equipment still working and the humming was loud in the room so Caleb figured that the lights would work and went to try to turn them on. With a bit of blinking and a groan from the machines, the space became light again. Tobin let out a hoot of joy and jammed a fist into Caleb's arms in excitement.

"We should get Eli and Jessa in here. We can see to their injuries better in this light. Plus it already feels warmer and dryer." Caleb suggested and the two went back. Collecting their belongings was secondary to getting the girls inside, so they left their bags for the moment and Daisy and Tobin helped Jessa up and into the station, leaving Caleb to help Eli.

"This might hurt." Caleb warned as he helped Eli up on her good side. Eli paused at the top letting the pain wash over her and grabbed a fistful of shirt to offset the pain. "Hurt?"

"Yes." Eli admitted as they made their way into the station.

Caleb had enough common sense to try to reduce the pain for Eli by resetting the shoulder but he had only watched his mother the colonies doctor do it only a few times. Normally with a good dose of pain medication before doing it. Tobin and Daisy were working their way through the station, unsure what to do first and waiting to be of help to Caleb. He needed a few supplies and asked the kids to see if they were able to find some medical items. It was a science station he hoped that they had at least a first aid kit. The two came back with a few things.

"Ok Eli, this is going to hurt, but you will feel less pain when it's done. I can't stop the pain so if you need too you can scream out." Caleb suggested and then had Tobin stand and pull at Eli's arm and then he took off his boot and sat down in front of her. "I'm going to put my food where the socket needs to come back and then when I say pull Tobin I need you to pull hard until I we feel a pop… That should put it back into place. I am so sorry that we need to do this without anything for the pain…" Caleb shared and Eli only nodded...

"Just do it." Eli whispered and prepared herself as best she could.

"Ok, one, two, pull!" Caleb ordered and Eli saw white spots and heat and cried out once, before the stabbing pain took ease and dull throbbing pain took its place. Eli dropped her head down and felt weak as Caleb took one of the scarves that they were wearing and made a sling and restraint to hold the shoulder together while it healed.

"Thank you." Eli whispered.

"Just take a minute and rest, we will explore the rest of the station when you've regained some of your senses. I'll look after Jessa next and then we'll collect our things and bring them in. Just rest." He helped Eli lay on the floor and rested another jacket under her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Eli didn't sleep, but rested until she was able to stand. She wandered to the station closest and tapped at the screens with her good hand. The stations didn't come to life like she had hoped for, but the room was dry and clean. The station was also holding a somewhat more moderate temperature for them. The living quarter was small, it was only meant to hold one person at a time while they held their tour at the station, one week here, one week in the settlement, and the three science postings until after the first five years. At that point they were supposed to re-evaluate what they needed.

She wandered over the far corner and prayed that the emergency alert to any Federation starship would still be active. She remembered her uncle showing her around when they had first come to the planet. He had said that the station was the only link to the outer worlds, just like the colonist leaders had requested. They had wanted to be left on their own to establish a society and had received permission from the greater Federation to complete the five year project without being visited. The colonists had agreed that if they had wanted to seek support that it would have to be an entire colony agreement. They had never been able to get try this, as the capture had happened only a few months into the colonies exsistance.

"Do you know what to do?" Daisy came up behind Eli as she knelt beside her.

"I'm hoping that there is some directions." Eli admitted, it had been over five years since she had used any kind of technology.

"Did you want me to help pull it out?" Daisy asked as she knew that Eli wouldn't be able to do it. Eli nodded her head and between the two of them they pulled the emergency system out and laid it on the floor.

"Do you think if it works it will bring them back?" Tobin asked as he too came to sit on the floor with the other two.

"I don't know…" Eli sighed and then watched as Caleb brought Jessa over with him. The little girl was quiet and leaned into Caleb for warmth and protection.

"So, are we going to do this or not? We've just managed to get here and we have nothing to lose." Caleb nodded slowly at the system. Eli tried to open it, but was unsuccessful so Tobin and Daisy helped to complete the task. The minute the box was opened, the system would start a signal and Eli new it had been started when a light in the box blinked red.

"It looks like we've started it."

"Now what?" Jessa asked.

"We wait." Eli sighed and Daisy leaned carefully into Eli's good side and sighed as well.

"For how long?" Tobin looked back to Eli.

"I haven't any idea." Eli admitted and the five sat in silence and stared at the box and the blinking red light.

"What is it?" Commander Riker of the USS Enterprise asked as he came up the rise to the back part of the bridge. Geordie Laforge had come onto the bridge with an excited discovery and had come to the bridge to share his information.

"Well at first I thought it was just a subspace information share. They are pretty common, but I didn't know the relay communication network. So I investigated a little further." Geordie brought up the information. "The signal is warped and old, at least five years. It isn't even holding any information in it."

"Where is it coming from?" Riker asked.

"The signature of the signal is from the Heathro colony." Geordie informed.

"I'm not familiar with the colony.. Can Data hail them?" Riker asked.

"Apparently the colony never created a communication network in which to maintain open and active relationship with the Federation." Geordie continued.

"So we just follow the trail and see where it leads?" Riker inquired with confusion.

"I guess if we're going to find out why the signal started, it looks like the best idea."

"Helm.. Lay in course to the following coordinates. Take us to warp 5." Riker ordered and looked back at Geordie and grinned.

"I'm interested in seeing where this trail leads us."

"Eli, you really should sit down." Caleb warned as he watched Eli nearly pass out as she bent over the fire just outside the science station. Most of the computer systems in the station didn't work properly and none of the group understood enough of the computers to repair and get them working so they had resorted to just using the station as a shelter and waiting place. Eli had returned to her work soon after they had put the distress call out.

"My shoulder is just achy now, I can manage." Eli shared through her gritted teeth.

"I totally believe you, just like you know that I'm the Head Priest." Caleb warned and helped Eli pull the pot off the fire.

"Caleb, I worked through a broken wrist a few years ago. This isn't a problem, I can manage." Eli insisted. "You have many things to do as well, and I can organize and keep people fed."

"Can't Daisy help you?" Caleb requested.

"She's helping keep Jessa quiet. Her head is quiet sore." Eli admitted.

"You're injuries are more severe though."

"I'm oldest girl Caleb, and until that changes, I make my own choices." Eli fired back although it took most of her energy to be mad at him.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe." Caleb shared and Eli relented just a bit.

"Maybe if you want you can dish the food up, with only one hand free that task is a bit overwhelming." Eli offered and Caleb took the bowls and served the food up as the group sat on the floor near the door where they could still feel the warmth of the fire but the dryness of the floor felt better to them Eli wasn't hungry, mostly sleepy, so was was relieved when the tasks for the night were done, and she was able to rest. She couldn't find a comfortable spot, the others had chosen to drag whatever appeared soft over to the circle and prepared to sleep. There wasn't much for making things homey that was for sure. It was all very clinical and utilitarian and somewhere in the back of Eli's memory it was meant to be that way so the station didn't become a retreat for people not happy with the living arrangements in the settlement.

"Here, if you want I can let you lean against me." Caleb offered. Eli looked surprised. Boys and girls were not supposed to rest together that was completely forbidden.

"We could be pun…" Eli started and realized what she was about say. Caleb came down beside her and carefully maneuvered Eli into a position against his body and Eli sighed softly with the movements.

"I wish I had something to help ease the pain." Caleb whispered.

"It will pass eventually." Eli admitted.

"Is it worse?"

"It's worse than my wrist that I can remember. Maybe the pain will dull in a few days..." Eli hoped and sighed again.

"I hope so Eli, but I have a fear that there is a break somewhere, or something else since your pain should be lessening not staying the same or getting worse." Caleb was well aware that their diet that they ate wasn't the highest in the vitamin and minerals that they needed and bone breaks where more common.

"Well, I will manage then won't I?" Eli whispered. "I do appreciate that you care so much. Your mother was so safe and caring as well." Eli remembered. They didn't have time to recall their parents much in the past five years, so it was surprising that she said that in this moment.

"If my Mother was alive, she'd have you fixed with no problems." Caleb reminded and Eli agreed. "Rest now, this isn't much we can do but wait anyway." Caleb watched as Eli closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Captains Log: Stardate 48923.1. We've been in orbit around one of the Class A planets in the Yetian Quadrant we have been following the emergency signal for three days. Upon further investigation, we have discovered that a Social Society Experiment has been ongoing on a colony known as Heathro. We've been trying to establish some communication with the colony's leaders, but we have been unsuccessful. Our Science teams have been working, and have discovered the remnants of warp core traces leading us to believe that another starship style vessel has recently left orbit in the past few weeks…."

"We are picking up human life forms approximately 50kms from the main settlement. The signal is emanating from the same location." Data shared.

"What about the settlement?" Captain Picard asked.

"There is some distortion around the main settlement, we are unable to pick up exact details." Data tried to clear some of the distortion without any success.

"Are we clear to send an away team to the surface?" Captain Picard inquired as he walked back to his spot in the centre of the bridge.

"I believe it is safe"

"Number One, take Data and few others to investigate the site of the signal, at that point you can decide if you want to further the investigation to the main settlement. The details of the Experiment is still unclear, and perhaps just attending to those seeking assistance would be better than disrupting the entire colony."

"Yes Sir." Riker nodded and Data followed him off the bridge.

Buzzing startled the children awake. Caleb wanted to jump up and see what the sound was, but was aware that Eli rested on him and waited until she came awake. Eli opened her eyes slowly, and was the last to become aware of the sound. She moved to quickly when she did, and Caleb studied her as she nearly passed out with pain. "Slow down!" Caleb reminded as they stood up.

"What is it?" Jessa asked as they heard footsteps…

"Who is it?" Tobin asked more directly.

"Stay behind me!" Caleb ordered and pulled out the bow and arrow from the sleeve that sat close by. The group did as they were told, although it was useless if it was the Georgians. They would just stun them. The door opened slowly and the group stood motionless as the beings behind where revealed.

"What the hell?" A tall dark haired man wearing a red uniform announced as he came into the station and was presented with the group five children. All looking malnourished, injured, dirty and scared.

"Announce yourself!" Caleb ordered just as three other people came into the room all wearing uniforms and looking just as surprised when they came face to face with the rag tag bunch huddled in an obviously now defunct station.

"Caleb, they are Safe, they are from Starfleet... They are on our side." Eli whispered as she tried to reach out to Caleb.

"I will if you lower your weapon." The man requested. Caleb lowered the bow and arrow and the people came into the room further. "My name is Commander Riker, and these are my colleagues, we have come from the Starship Enterprise and have responded to your request for help." Riker then looked at the group ranging in age from about 10 years old to about 16 and nodded towards them. "Now your turn."

"My name is Caleb, this is Eli, Tobin, Daisy and Jessa." Caleb shared.

"We're the ones who set the alert out." Eli whispered softly.

"Did the colonist send you?" Riker asked again, he couldn't help but notice that the oldest girl looked the most beat up.

"No, there was no one else to send, we're the only ones left." Eli shared again and took hold of Caleb's arm. "We are glad you have come, can you help us?"

"That's why we're here." Riker noticed at that time, the girl was graying out considerably and as he came forward to help, he watched as Caleb protectively took her into his arms.

"She needs a doctor… I'm not sure, but I think she might have a blood clot in her lungs from the injury that she got a few days ago She has a fever." Caleb alerted quickly as another man, with yellow skin came over and scanned them with tricorder.

"The boys' assessment is accurate, the girl has a collapsed lung and broken ribs. Along with a cracked collar bone."

"We can't beam you to the ship through this rock formation, we need to get you outside to get a lock on you. Are the rest of you okay to go on your own?" Riker asked as the other members of his team had started to branch out and look around the station for information that might reveal what had happened to the colony over the past five years.

"They are all fine." Caleb assured and got the other three to come and leave the station. Eli's head rose softly as Caleb went to carry her from the station. The yellow skinned man approached and offered to take Eli from him. "I can manage." Caleb assured and the man nodded and help lead the way. Riker gathered the group together and tapped his communicator. "Six to beam directly to sick bay." The group disappeared quickly and reappeared just as fast. Daisy took hold of Jessa's hand as they looked around the room with awe. They couldn't remember seeing anything quite like it. A red headed lady approached them with another tricorder.

"Can you put her here?" She asked softly as Caleb looked like he might squeeze the obviously injured girl without realizing he was hurting her more. "Can you tell me what happened?" She paused for a moment looking at the boy more closely. "Caleb?" The women asked suddenly.

"Yes, how do you know my name?" Caleb asked in surprise as he rested Eli down on the bed. Eli opened her eyes and grabbed hold of Caleb in fear.

"Your mother… Her name was Carina Huston."

"Yes..."

"She and I went through medical school together. Why isn't she with you? Where is she?"

"You are Doctor Beverly." Caleb remembered, the memories where hazy. "You have a son also. Wesley?"

"Yes, Caleb, why does this girl have such injuries? Why didn't your mother look after her? What has happened?"

"My mother is dead, and it is a very long story." Caleb nodded to Eli. "I have tried to tend to her, but I didn't have all the correct equipment. Can you help her?"

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not awake." Eli warned as she looked at the two of them

"I'm Dr. Crusher, but as you heard Caleb I can also go by Dr. Beverly. To answer your question, yes, I can help." Beverly turned to the girl on the bed. She looked quite awful they all did to be fair, their skin was wind burned, they all looked underfed, the youngest had a bruise and bump on her forehead the missing stocking on her one leg showed a patched leg. The other two, were dirty and their clothes were torn and worn out.

The one thing she did notice about the children were they were all very similar in their clothing, they girls all wearing dresses, the younger two were shorter, but the older girl had longer length. They had their hair mostly braided starting in the top and coiling around into one long braid although they obviously hadn't seen a good brushing in days as they were starting to come loose of the tight braids, the boys had pants and shirts, the pant knees and shirts were a stronger material. The most unique part about all of them was that they all wore gold bracelets and gold collars with different coloured stones in the centres of them. They all needed a bath, and the oldest needed her attention.

"You have a cracked collar bone, and one of your ribs is broken and torn your lung. That's why you are having trouble breathing." Beverly told the girl, "I'm going to give you something to help with the pain first, and then I will repair your bones."

"She's a good doctor." Caleb assured. "Don't be afraid."

"Not with Caleb the brave nearby." Eli whispered.

"Eli, I will stay close." Caleb held her hand and watched as Dr. Crusher administered a drug that made Eli's eyes close and her breathing even out.

"I need to work on Eli. Why don't you go and be with the others for a while." Caleb looked at Eli with some hesitation. "She's going to sleep for some time... I need to check you all over before I can discharge you to quarters. Can you stay with the others?"

"I need to stay nearby," Caleb reminded.

"Yes, you won't be leaving sickbay just being looked after by another doctor and some nurses." Beverly assured and Caleb put down Eli's hand and rested it back on the bed. He did as he was told and went to be with the others.


	7. Chapter 7

"Five survivors?" Captain Jean Luc Picard asked in amazement. "The group of colonists numbered well over one hundred five years ago. What happened?"

"We're trying to figure that out still, what we can determine is that some other life form overtook the settlement and either removed or killed all the others. The five young children are the only surviving members. They have appeared to be kept as captives or slaves according to their appearance and demeanor to those with authority..." Worf shared his security briefing. When it came to Beverly she looked shaken by what she heard.

"The children are stable." Beverly started. "The oldest girl, Elizabeth known to the group as Eli, is recovering from injuries sustained on their trek to the science station. She is almost 17 years old, yet on scanning her she has repetitive strain in shoulders, arms, elbows and hands that would lead me to believe that she completed tasks that were physically draining and done often. Caleb will be 18 in about a month. He too has signs of hard physical work. His mother and I went to Medical School together, he remembers me from many years ago." Beverly looked sad as she had the memory of her school mate and her family and she paused to take a breath before she continued. "The other three children all too have injuries that reflect labour meant for stronger and older people. All the children are underweight and malnourished to the standards of human children in the Federation. Their diet is of mostly beans and some meat that they have hunted for."

"They all appear to have survivor's trauma, none of them want to talk about what has happened. The only files we have of these children is what the colonists provided with their manifest. The pictures of the children are all over five years old. The youngest Jessa, appeared to be only four years old when they were attacked, she would have little to no memory of the life she had before. Daisy was seven and Tobin was 8." Counsellor Troi shared as Beverly took a moment to regroup from her report.

"Do any of the children have living relatives?" Picard asked.

"We're looking as we speak." Data shared.

"Where are the children now?"

"I've released them to quarters. They have chosen to stay together, I had wanted to keep Elizabeth a little longer in sickbay but she was becoming distressed with the possibility of being separated from the others." Beverly returned.

"We have another problem though." Worf started.

"What is that?" Picard asked.

"They all wear some form of ownership jewelry." Worf started. "We can't figure out how to remove it without injuring the children."

"Is there any form of tracking system with the jewelry?" Picard asked concerned.

"We are unsure, as we haven't been able to remove any of it from the children to analyze." Geordie who had sat quietly through the debrief admitted.

"Well continue with the process as soon as you can." Picard encouraged. With a nod of his head he dismissed his team. They all stood to return to their prospective tasks.

Eli rested quietly on the couch, she was still tired from her ordeal, but felt safer with the others so she had convinced the nice doctor that she would be fine if she was to stay with them. She had made sure the younger two had had a shower with water, not the sonic whatever it was called style either. They had scrubbed down and their hair had been washed and conditioned with oil that they had been given to make sure they ended up with no knots, then Eli had braided their hair again, even though she was so tempted to just cut it shorter so it could stay down. Jessa had done as she was told, but it had been difficult as washing and grooming wasn't something that the Georgians made easy, so Jessa struggled through the process. By the time Eli had managed to wrangle the hair and got them to put on some new sleeping clothes, she was relieved to put them into a bed together and watch them fall asleep.

Eli had climbed into the shower afterwards and completed the same task with herself, although she chose not to braid her hair as the position her arms were needed caused them to fatigue to soon. She'd have Daisy braid it when she woke. So now, Eli rested, her eyes catching the stars as it orbited the planet in which they had lived for five years. They still hadn't left orbit, and Eli suspected it had something to do with the fact that entire colony had been killed, outside of the five of them. Caleb knocked softly on an inside door. The quarters were separated for girls and boys, much like they were below. Caleb came in and saw Eli laying on the couch and came to her.

"How's Tobin?" Eli asked as Caleb sat down.

"He's sleeping." Caleb assured. "Jessa and Daisy?"

"Sleeping as well." Eli repeated and they smiled. "I'm not far behind them. They put another bed in the room with the girls and I'm going to go there."

"Yes, Tobin and I will share a room as well." Caleb agreed just as they paused in their words a chirping sound came from the main door. Caleb stood to answer it. A lovely looking lady stood in the hallway.

"My name is Deanna Troi. I was hoping to come and talk with you if you think it's a good time." The woman introduced. Caleb welcomed her in and she came and sat across from Eli and Caleb sat in another chair. Eli started to get up.

"Would you like something to drink?" Eli asked. Deanna waved her hand, and shook her head. It was obvious that the young girl was still healing from her injuries and she didn't want to cause any more movement then necessary. Deanna noticed that both young people looked cleaner, and less travel worn than when they first arrived, Eli's hair was damp and resting around her shoulders. The colour was a dark shade of brown and her eyes, there was something familiar in her eyes that she had to pull herself back to the moment in order to start the questions she had.

"No, I'm good. I don't need anything. I was hoping to chat with you two without the younger ones present. I have some hard questions to ask, please just answer what you can." She leaned forward and looked at both of them. They were guarded and tired, as well as confused and scared, it was hard to weed out the emotions of the situation with the emotions of being a teenager.

"We have nothing to hide." Caleb assured and waited for Deanna to ask.

"Can you tell me what you remember from the attack on the planet five years ago?" Deanna asked.

"I was with my mother in the infirmary. The rules for the colony at the time was that every person had a job. My mother was the doctor of the community so I was helping put away supplies. Someone came running into the infirmary and announced that a ship had just crashed close to the settlement. My mother gathered her emergency supplies and followed the person out. I was told to stay at the infirmary to help if needed when she came back." Caleb sighed, "I didn't have to wait very long since the attack on the main settlement happened within the next hour. I hid in the infirmary as long as I could, and only came out when one of the Georgian's found me and pulled me into the square along with the other kids. I don't think I was more than 13 years old. Not the oldest in the square, but not the youngest that's for sure." The memory wasn't hard to share, it was the same one that went through his mind all the time.

"What about you Elizabeth." Deanna asked.

"Eli, I haven't been Elizabeth since I was 12." Eli started. "I was working in the public garden with my Aunt. She'd been my guardian for two years at that point."

"Where were you parents?"

"My mother passed away from a strange virus that swept through Tretrian IV. I don't think I was more than 7 when it happened. My father hadn't been in the picture up that point that I can recall. I lived with my Grandmother for a bit, then my Aunt Hetti arrived and shared about the idea that was being talked about for the settlement on Heathro. She was so animated and alive about the idea of living the experiment of isolation from modern Federation Life, that she convinced my Grandmother to join them and then took over my legal guardianship so I could go as well."

"Ok..." Deanna was caught up with the facts now and wanted to see if the young girl would finish the story.

"Hetti and I were in the gardens, when we saw the ship come down just over the settlement. We were so shocked that we didn't really know what to do. My uncle Gracin was up at the science station when it happened so Hetti just followed the crowd out to the crash site." Eli paused. "I stayed with Grandma... I don't think it was more than an hour later when I was separated from my Grandmother and taken to the square."

"So, what happened then at the square?" Deanna asked. Both Eli and Caleb looked at each other at that point Deanna sensed some reluctance. "What happened?"

"They held us in the square for two weeks at least." Eli started.

"Who was held in the square?"

"Those that were too young to mate I heard one of the guards say." Caleb shared, he cleared his throat. "It looked like the children. Anyone under 18 years of age… At the start there were fifteen of us"

"You were held in the square for two weeks? What happened during that time?"

"We stayed in the square, we waited. Sometimes we were fed, sometimes we weren't, we had a small spot where we were able to go to the bathroom but we waited, in the clothes we were collected in. We huddled together during the nights, boys on one side, and girls on the other. During the day they made us stand and sit when they said…" Caleb started. "The youngest ones…"

"Lucas was 2 and Baby John wasn't even 1..." Eli stopped talking as the memory of the time flooded back. "They didn't have the food they needed… The nights were cold and they…"

"The older girls held onto them for as long as they could, but they couldn't keep them safe…" Caleb choked. Eli reached out and rubbed Caleb's back and looked at Deanna.

"We weren't very old ourselves." Eli started. "Polly and Jasmine were the oldest… They tried to fight with them, Quinton helped too…"

"They were restrained and given no water for days… Any of us that went near them were pushed back with whips and phasers."

"So they too were killed." Eli sighed and rubbed her forehead with the memory of the terror that they witnessed.

"After two weeks there were ten of us left." Caleb sighed. "We were weak, and Kismat was almost catatonic."

"Jessa was wild by then... She couldn't understand what had just happened… She stopped talking for almost two years." Eli shared and Deanna could sense that although they were sharing their story they had detached themselves from the actual events like most survivors do.

"I think I've heard enough for today." Deanna shared. "I'd like to come back and talk to you about the jewelry you are wearing."

"If you can figure out how to take it off I would be very grateful." Caleb said strongly. "The ownership stones make me sick to my stomach. I would tear it off with my own hands if I was strong enough."

"The stones, designated who we were in servitude too. It was way of keeping us in line. The bracelets were used during training and punishment." Eli shared. "We look forward to having them removed."

"Once again, I'm thankful that you are sharing your story with me. Is there anything I can get for you before I leave?" Deanna stood and Caleb did as well.

"No, you've already given us hope." Eli whispered wisely. "That is more than what we've had for five years." When Deanna had left, Caleb helped Eli stand and then made sure she had made it to her bedroom.

"Sleep well Eli the wise."

"The same to you Caleb the brave." Eli returned and lay down in the bed and quickly drifted to sleep. Caleb sat in the main area for a while longer before retreating to his own side for sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"So the children were weeded out… Then they were auctioned off like slaves to the highest bidder. The children had no say." Deanna shared as she sat around a table with the senior staff. "The jewelry that they wear represents the homes they were owned by. There is no other way to say it. They call it capture and servitude, but really they were slaves…"

"The necklaces aren't really the problem. The bracelets that they are wearing were used as restraints and punishment. They can be hooked up to things so that the children couldn't get away and then if they were bad, a current ran through them and shocked them." Beverly looked close to crying as she remembered the youngest saying it felt like fire running up her arms and to her back. "What type of animals did that to the most innocent of beings. A four year old had nothing…"

"The children are unsure what has happened to two of their group. They appeared to 'age out' of the servitude when they turned 18. They just didn't show at their seven day appearances in the square. Two of the children died during the cold season three years ago, they had been sent to work out and they died of exposure. One never recovered from the first two weeks, and wondered away into the forest one night and was never found." Deanna shared.

"So Caleb was nearing his end of life?" Beverly admitted.

"Then about a month ago, they just started to leave the planet… We know the rest of the story." Deanna filled in.

"Unbelievable."

"This went on for five years, because this colony had fulfilled all the requirements to run a social experiment. They all died, because no one was checking in on them… How does the Federation allow such a thing to happen?"

"It is unusual, that is for sure." The Captain shared. "I haven't been able to get in touch with planning committee that approved this... I've been trying but I haven't gotten anywhere."

"That's because the committee will have to admit that this colony fell through the cracks. Social experiment or not…" Beverly stood up to leave. "Deanna and I have to meet with the children and tell them about what is to happen next. They can't live here on the Enterprise the rest of their lives. Most of them have family willing to take them in."

"You've said most. Which child is missing family?"

"Eli's situation is a bit interesting. She was already being cared for by her extended family on Heathro. Her father had never been in the picture up to that point when her mother died. Apparently her Father is still alive, I'm just not sure he is willing to take a 16 year old who's had more than her share of trauma in her young life, I am worried for her." Deanna shared. "She is very motherly to the children, and the separation of the group could be devastating." She looked at the group. "I don't know what will be best for the group to be completely honest with you..."

"I'm sure things will work out for the best." Picard assured and the women left the room.

Beverly Crusher sat her desk with several tablets in front of her. She had rerun the DNA trace three times, and would run it again if she thought the results would be different. Yet the more she ran the tests, the more she saw the similarities between Eli and her father. The dark hair, the eyes, even her height and ability to remain calm in all situations. She heard the door swoosh open and she held for a minute before looking up at the new arrival.

"Dr. Crusher? You've requested my presence?" Will Riker stood in her office doorway.

"Will, can you please take a seat." Beverly requested.

"Well, this is pretty formal, this must be serious."

"It is…" Beverly started.

"Beverly what is it?" Will leaned forward and looked seriously at his friend.

"You know that I've been spending a lot of time with the children of Heathro…" Beverly paused. "I've been looking for family for them to be returned too."

"You've hit some challenges?" Will encouraged.

"Yes, no.. I've been able to track down Eli's father." Beverly struggled.

"He's alive?" Will asked. Beverly looked at him with eyes that said more than enough and Will leaned back and shook his head. "No…"

"I've run the DNA scans all afternoon. The match is 99.9%, you are Elizabeth's father."

Running a hand through his hair and then down through his beard, "I would have been 22," Will started and ran the dates. "I was stationed on Earth, working for the Admiral Frokle, I was working on my placement to the Drake."

"So you remember Eli's mother?"

"It has to be Willow Beckner. She and I had an on again off again relationship over my posting. She was working on her Botony Degree from the University of San Francisco." Will sighed. "We had been intimate, but had had a fight just before my assignment to the Drake. We just drifted away from each other, she never contacted me about being pregnant, I never knew." Will looked horrified for a moment when he relived the last few days of reports of what the children had experienced, "Does she know that I'm her father yet?"

"No, I wanted to tell you first." Beverly sighed. "If don't want her to know, I will just tell her that her father wasn't ready to be involved with her yet, it will be hard for her, but she will move one she is survivor for sure."

"Absolutely not! You won't tell her that her father isn't interested… Shocking as this news is, I would be willing to do anything to help her. I didn't know about her! If I did, she'd never have been on Heathro, she would have been with me!" Will stood up and paced the office. "I didn't know.."

"Will, I know…" Beverly stood as well and went to her friend and tried to comfort him.


	9. Chapter 9

The holodeck was a wonderful treat for the five. They all were enjoying the warmth of the sun and soft grass that they sat on. The younger two had taken their shoes off and were wading in the creek that had been created. An activity that they never got to do when being in Servitude. Tobin sat staring up at the clouds while Eli and Caleb leaned up against trees that had been creatively placed to provide a relaxing place. Jessa giggled and Daisy laughed when they started to gently splash water on each other.

"Do you think we're ever going to get these things off?" Tobin asked as he pulled at the one bracelets.

"I hope so." Caleb agreed. Although Caleb had volunteered for the last attempt and ended up in sickbay being treated for burns when they were unsuccessful. He was glad to take the injury if it mean not having the girls exposed to the mistake. Eli looked over the hill and noted several members of the crew coming towards them.

"We have company." Eli informed as Tobin sat up and the two younger girls stopped splashing.

"You are enjoying the program?" Deanna Troi asked as she came closer.

"It is wonderful." Eli admitted and encouraged the guests to join them. "Whoever designed it, we are thankful for this reprieve." Deanna sat quickly with the older children, while the Doctor moved towards the girls and laughed as she watched as the girls giggled with enjoyment over the water play.

"Girls, would you take a few minutes and come join us on the blankets." Beverly encouraged and helped Jessa up out of the creek bed and let her walk barefoot back to the blanket. When the group was back together, the two women looked at each other before they spoke.

"We have been working hard to establish connections with your extended families." Deanna started.

"We have more family?" Jessa asked. "My parents are already dead."

"Yes Jessa, you have family that are still alive living within Federation Space."

"We all have family?" Caleb asked. He knew he had Grandparents on both sides, and loads of aunts and uncles and cousins, yet he wasn't so sure about the others.

"Yes, although Eli's situation is a little bit trickier." Beverly admitted.

"My biological father is still alive isn't he?" Eli asked.

"Yes," Deanna shared. "He had no idea that he was a father either. He was never told."

"Who is he?" Eli asked waiting.

"Our Commander Riker." Beverly returned quietly.

"The man that found us at the science station?" Eli asked in surprised.

"Yes," Beverly nodded.

"That isn't funny." Caleb jumped in for support as Eli looked ready to pass out.

"Are you sure?" Eli asked again. "My mother never told me my Father's name, just told me he was Starfleet officer and that when I was older she'd connect with him and tell him about me, but for now his career was more important than raising a child."

"Well, Commander Riker does want to see you. All your families want to see you and take you home with them." Deanna shared.

"Does that mean we will won't be together anymore?" Tobin asked.

"Yes, unfortunately your families are scattered all through the Delta Quadrant." Beverly admitted.

"We've been through a lot together," Eli reached out to Tobin. "Yet, I'm sure that our parents would want us to be happy and safe again. We deserve it."

"We are family though!" Daisy insisted. "Why are we being separated now!"

"We will always be family Daisy!" Caleb shared. "We won't be apart in here." Caleb placed a hand on his heart. "You've seen how easy it is to communicate with each other on this ship since we've arrived. It should have been this easy all along. Our parents made some poor choices and we suffered for it. We all must be brave and follow our own paths now."

"It's easy for you to say Caleb the Brave! I don't even remember my own parents and now I'm supposed to go and live with people that are family, but I don't know!" Jessa announced with more maturity than an average ten year old. Jessa fell into Caleb's arms them and hugged him fiercely. "Who will protect me from all the monsters if you aren't around?"

"You will fight them with no troubles Jessa! You are brave and strong as well, and we've faced the worst monsters and won, and look at us now, we're here safe and people are trying to help us be happy once again." Eli shared.

Deanna and Beverly sat with the group and listened as they supported each other and held back tears as they watched them come to terms with the changes that they would be facing. Beverly handed each child a tablet with pictures of their families and Deanna shared times in which they would be subspace communicating with their prospective family members. The group soon chose to leave the Holodeck and return back to their quarters.

"Commander Riker would like to visit with you privately tonight if that would be ok with you." Deanna shared as the group walked down the corridor.

"I would like that very much." Eli nodded and looked at Deanna. "I will try not to cause more hurt to his heart than what is already been placed there by my presence. He is special to you isn't he?" Deanna looked startled at this observation and could sense only sincerity and fear within Eli and new she was being honest.

"Will and I have been through many things together both professionally and personally. He is a good man with a good heart."

"I am glad to know that of him." Eli then nodded to her as she went into her quarters and was able to think about what had just occurred on her own.


	10. Chapter 10

"You look nice…" Caleb greeted as Eli came out of the girls bedroom. She had changed into a dress that had been given to her by one of the crewmembers and had drawn her hair gently back with hair combs and a small flower. The gold bracelets and necklace actually looked like they went with the outfit.

"I feel very nervous…" Eli admitted. "The clothes are all an act, I never thought I'd ever meet my Father."

"You are lucky that you still have one alive.." Caleb reminded.

"I know, and for that I feel guilty for that as well."

"Of all the emotions to have Eli, guilt at having a parent still alive isn't right." Caleb reminded and went closer to Eli to comfort her but the door chimed.

"Come in." Eli called out and the door slid open to reveal Deanna in the corridor.

"Are you ready?" Deanna asked and sensed that she had interrupted something but Eli nodded her head and came forward.

"As ready as I will ever be." Eli shared and took hold of Caleb's hand and squeezed it. "Caleb was just sharing some words of support." Deanna paused and waited for them to finish their moment before taking Eli away. She lead them through the corridors of the ship and came to a door that opened into a darkened room, illuminated only by the stars and the backlight of some artwork on the one wall. Eli looked further into the room and saw a man standing close to the back of windows, it was Commander Riker, her father standing, looking just as anxious and nervous as she felt. Deanna put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and then left.

"Hi." Eli started as she came into the room and waited for Will to turn around.

"Hi." Will returned and watched as Eli came into the light and he was surprised with how grown up she looked now, she no longer looked like the injured waif that they had found only a week before. She still was quite thin, but she had a new energy about her. "So.. It looks like I'm your father…"

"So I've been told." Eli returned. "I like the fact that you don't beat around the bush."

"Too much time has been wasted for that." Will admitted. "I'm not one to have unrealistic expectations, but I just want you to know that if you mother had told me about you, I would have been in your life from the start."

"I know." Eli sighed as she came closer to him. "My mother was always very mysterious about you.. I was only 7 years old when she died, so I barely new her either. My Aunt had promised me that when we were done with the five years on Heathro that she was going to help me find you. She just wanted to experience the five years." Eli sat down as Riker offered her the chair across from him. "I wasn't old enough to make any choices."

"Yet you paid the ultimate sacrifice." Riker admitted as he reached out and fingered Eli's bracelet. "We are going to get those off you all."

"I know, Caleb has been offering himself as guinea pig to your team assigned to figuring out how to get them off." Eli shared.

"I know." Riker smiled as he responded in a similar way as her. "I do have one questions though. Why do you go by Eli, when one hears the name one thinks of a boys name, yet you are very much a young woman."

"Grandma was a believer of a higher power. She enjoyed reading the Christian Bible and reading about Eli the wise priest… He had other issues, but Grandma always thought I was smarter than the average kid, so she started calling me Eli from when I was very young. She was the only one that called me that, but when we were taken and placed into Servitude, I didn't want them to know my real name as my only form of control I told them to call me Eli. The others just went along with it and I became Eli."

"Do you like the name?" Riker asked.

"It's made me who I am… So it sort of stuck." Eli looked out at the stars. "Why haven't we left orbit yet?" Eli asked.

"We've been ordered to stay and see if we can learn about Georgians… They are a very little known society. We are unsure why they destroyed your colony and killed all the adults."

"Power." Eli whispered as she continued to look out the windows.

"Excuse me?"

"Power, isn't that what any society does when they take the strong and remove them, and leave the weak so they can keep control over. That is what the Georgians did." Eli looked back to Riker.

"I'm not the most loveable person." Eli admitted. "I hope that you don't think I'm just going to be a quiet and meek daughter."

"I never would have suggested it." Riker looked at the young girl and couldn't help but see his eyes, and the way she carried herself reminded him of his mother.

"Do you want me to stay here on the Enterprise or are you going to send me to your extended family, your parents?"

"No, you will stay here until you are ready to move onto the next adventure of your life. I would hope that you will go on to further your education." Riker suggested.

"Once I catch up with the five years I've lost first." Eli returned softly.

"We have some excellent teachers here on the Enterprise, I don't think you will have any difficulties catching up." Riker paused. "I don't want you to think I have any hidden ideas on how we will develop into our relationship as Father and daughter. As you and I are both aware, I haven't been aware that I've been a Father for sixteen years. You've been through a lot and haven't had a relationship with a father in your life so I don't expect us to go down this road without any challenges. I just want to know if you are interested in going down this road at all."

"I'm a little overwhelmed by all this." Eli looked at the man with tears in her eyes.

"So, am I." Riker admitted. "Is that a yes?"

"It's a Lets try." Eli nodded and Riker smiled a genuine toothy grin and Eli returned it with one as well.

"They're off!" Tobin cried as the last of his ownership jewelry was removed by a relieved looking Geordie and Worf. The group looked at the pile of necklaces and bracelets and rubbed their wrists. Jessa poked at the pile.

"What are you going to do with them?" Daisy asked as she looked at them like they were going to jump back onto them without warning.

"I don't know." Geordie returned.

"I have an idea." Caleb returned quietly. "Do you think we could get permission to return to the planet before we leave orbit?"

"I can find out." Worf allowed as he understood what Caleb wanted to do.

"Captains Personal Log: Stardate 48923.7. We have allowed the children to return back to the planet for a time of memorial, Commander Riker and Beverly Crusher have agreed to accompany them. When they return we will be set a course to starbase 475 to reunite the children with their remaining family members, Elizabeth Riker, will be remaining on board as requested and I look forward to learning how my second in command develops his skills as Father."

"So, we're just going to dig a whole and put them in?" Jessa asked in surprise.

"We're leaving them here." Caleb nodded. "We can't leave all our memories of what has happened here on Heathro Colony, but we can leave these physical reminders here so we don't ever have to see them again."

"We leave our family here as well." Eli admitted. "Although we are unsure where they are, but we know that their spirits will remain here."

"We leave the hard work and the servitude." Daisy added.

"We leave the cold and the rain, the ground we were forced to sleep on." Tobin contributed.

"With those things that we purposely choose to leave here, we also know that we are also changed by what we've experienced. We keep with us some of the memories, and hope that they will fade in time."

"We keep with us the relationships we have developed between the five of us. We remain closer than family, tied by our shared challenges and trail." Eli returned.

"We keep with Caleb the Brave, Eli the Wise." Jessa chimed in when she finally figured out what was being said.

"Daisy the Calm, and Tobin the Fearless." Caleb continued.

"And Jessa the Quiet." Daisy finished.

"Something I won't be any longer!" Jessa announced with pride. "Those things can't keep me silent any longer!" With that they lowered the box into the group and covered it with dirt, and then after a few moments of silence they chose to return to the Enterprise.

"You will make sure you keep in touch?" Eli reminded Daisy and Jessa as they prepared to beam over to the starbase.

"I will, I promise." Daisy nodded and Jessa also agreed. "I really like the subspace thing.. We can see each other no problem."

"Then we will see each other in six months." Jessa reminded. They had all decided that they would come together to discuss the changes.

"Absolutely." Eli agreed. Tobin had already left, his grandmother had come and he had left, ready for the new adventure. The girls hugged again and then they disappeared.

Eli had become more familiar with the ship and didn't have any trouble finding Ten Forward. She knew that Caleb was there, as he was planning to remain on the Enterprise until they stopped back to Deep Space 12. His Aunt had agreed to meet them there, but that wouldn't be for a few more weeks. He was so close to being 18 that no one really argued his choice, he might go and stay with Aunt for a while, but he was old enough to make his own choices on where he wanted to go.

"Are the girls gone?" Caleb asked as Eli sat down across from him.

"Yes, it was hard, but it was good at the same time. Jessa and Daisy still have the need for family to look after them. I'm glad they have family that is willing to step up to be there for them."

"So am I." Caleb them reached out a hand across the table and took hold of Eli's hand. "How are things working with Commander Riker?"

"Slow and steady I guess." Eli shrugged. "I'm glad he's interested, but I'm also scared to get to know him. I guess I just need to keep working on it."

"I think he's a good man Eli, just give him a chance." Caleb shared wisely.

"Maybe you should become Caleb the wise." Eli admitted and Caleb smiled shyly.

"I'd like to make sure we stay in touch too." Caleb started.

"I'd like that too." Eli admitted and blushed as she realized what that could mean. The two sat in quite silence. It was at that time the Commander Riker and Deanna Troi walked into Ten Forward and caught the last few minutes of two young people's private moment.

"How ready are you to have that birds and the bees talk?" Deanna teased as they stood there for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Riker asked for a moment and then raised his eyebrow when he noticed. "Isn't that what ships counsellor helps with?" It was then that Eli saw them and waved the two over to the table. No one would be left behind any longer, new challenges and relationships would be their reward.


End file.
